The present invention relates to laser systems and, more particularly, to a novel tunable laser system emitting coherent radiation in the vacuum-ultraviolet and ultraviolet regions of the electromagnetic spectrum, with wavelengths from about 1650 A to about 3300 A.
There is presently considerable interest in laser systems emitting coherent radiation in the vacuum-ultraviolet (VUV) region of the electromagnetic spectrum and particularly in a tunable VUV emitting laser system. Lasers emitting in the visible and infrared regions are well known, as are tunable coherent sources, such as dye lasers and the like, which are limited to the wavelength region from about 4000 A to about 1 micron. Production of coherent radiation at wavelengths considerably shorter than the above-mentioned 4000 A region is particularly desirable, due to the potential for the photon in the 1650 A to 3300 A region reacting strongly with biological tissues, whereby self-coagulating incisions and destruction of malignant tissue at potentially-inoperable sites may be eventually achieved.